trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SiegeEgoist
Introduction Be the Creepy Redblood Your name is DYNIER VALIET. You love ROMANCE MOVIES AND NOVELS, and your deepest wish is to have a romance like the ones in your stories someday. However, you tend to OVER-ROMANTICIZE things, which does lead to some bad choices and toxic relationships down the line. You're actually quite capable when you're not trying to SEDUCE everything and everyone, which is most of the time. Your trolltag is siegeEgoist and you have a bad habit of sending your friends the wrong MEssage with your constant terrible flirting Personality Dynier isn't that outstanding of a troll, from an outside perspective. He actually has many talents, he just doesn't use them, or they get tossed aside in favor of his romantic pursuits. He's so focused on filling his quadrents, that sometimes he just loses focus. However, when he puts that aside, he can actually accomplish a great many things. He has been taught since he was little that romance isn't as important as "being a pimp", as ramdad would say. He grew up with his lusus living the "pimp" lifestyle, having a whole herd of "sheepmoms" as Dynier called them. Ramdad was never seen without two of the "sheepmoms" on his arms, which Dynier would call "sheepmom 1" and "sheepmom 2", regardless of which ones they were. As a result of this, and mixed with his love of cheesy romance movies and novels, Dynier's view of quadrents is a little warped. This leads him to get into some bad situations later on. Biography Dynier's ability to take things the wrong way would lead him to get into hot water with Naiviv Curena. After finding out that she was hugging Eteran Dracos from Kyenne Holden, he would go to her to ask her what was going on. She would rebuff his advances, which he took as blackrom solicitation. As a means of advancing that "relationship", he took this information to Dictus Neoras, Naiviv's intended Matesprit. Enraged, Dictus would then go to Liraun Unaret to "confirm" what he was told, after savagely beating the greenblood for the information he desired. After it was confirmed, Dictus would take the fight to SGRUB, strategically attacking Eteran, leading to Naiviv being forced to kill Eteran on his quest bed. Naiviv never forgave Dynier for what he did, and any black feelings for him quickly turned toxic. She has gone far beyond black feelings for him, and has expressed her desire to murder the lowblood on more than one occasion. Also in game, Dictus would grant Dynier a place on the Red Team for his loyalty, where Dynier would run interference for the Red Team. Dynier would use his writing ability of not only copying a troll's quirk, but their handwriting as well, and would send the Blue Team into a confused frenzy. Post-game, however, Dynier would change his ways dramatically. He would come to realize what he had done was wrong, and he would take steps to try and make things right, as well as try and fix his life for the better. He would get to the point where he would snap at Yriade Slythe for messing with the Beta human's game, and tell her off in a lengthy, verbose tirade. Yriade would be left in tears, and with no one to back her up. Varlux somewhat approved of the measure, but still felt it was too far. Again having influence from Ramdad, Dynier grew a thick skull from learning to headbutt things. He would also eventually figure out that a helmet was a good idea. Session Land The Land of Mountains and Solitude is a quiet planet, filled with many lush green mountains and forests. It's populated by Herons, who are for the most part, peaceful creatures. The denizen of LoMaS is Lilith. She can appear as many things, from an old crone or a beautiful young woman. Sometimes she appears as a woman from head to waist, and only flame underneath. She dresses in crimson. Her hair may be black or red, but it will be distinctive. She is known to strangle single men and children who sleep alone in her territories. She despises sanctimonious people, and punishes the prudish. She also enjoys ensnaring hypocrites but is a protective guardian spirit toward those she perceives as her children, especially her daughters. Title As the Martyr of Heart, Dynier possesses a higher understanding of matters of the heart beyond simple quadrants. He is fully capable of understanding relationships and how they work and what he needs to do to strengthen the relationships between his friends (sometimes he is not aware of it, however), though this comes at the cost of his own emotional needs. Ancestor Dynier's ancestor The Scribbler was a renowned romance writer of old. He often wrote of two trolls, one of highblood and one of low, filling a quadrant, his way of giving a big middle finger to the hemospectrum itself. Before The Carnifex went on his killing spree, he actually met The Scribbler in a sopor den. The Scribber would drink the stuff from time to time, and on one of his less cognizant moments, he would talk about killing a troll and selling his flesh to a higherbood for irony's sake. The Carnifex took this idea quite literally, and started his work. An outspoken opponent of the Hemospectrum, he was targeted by The Emperor, but he was eventually dissuaded of the idea by The Enforcer, who reminded him that while he may not have agreed with the writings, The Scribbler had every right to publish them. She would soon regret that decision after the Carnifex Case, however. After the case was over, The Scribbler wrote and published a book that had intimate details of the case, as well as details of her blackrom with The Carnifex. Seeing this as an act of treason, as well as against the laws she held quite dear, she cut off his hands personally at a public ceremony. This would not only make The Scribbler a martyr for his cause against the hemospectrum, but it would also further demonize The Enforcer in the eyes of the common people, who already believed that she only had her position because of her blood and her position as The Emperor's Matesprit. This was the action that forced her to step down as Enforcer, handing the title to her second in command, The Banneret. Dynier doesn't think much about whether the ancestors or The Scribbler existed or if he did what people say he did, nor does he really care about that, but he does love many of the novels that were written under his name, having preserved many of the manuscripts for himself. He would later share these with Varlux post-game as Varlux was trying to rebuild his library. Trivia *Ramdad "speaks" in ghetto speak. *Dynier is Gancolt's favorite troll to RP as because of how badly he tends to fail in his conversations. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Red Blood Category:Troll Category:Male Category:LazDoxyStuck Session Category:Gancolt the Grey